La enviada
by agus lupin
Summary: Un accidente...sueños extraños...un curioso hombre...Está claro que la vida de Ginny no es la misma...TANTO CUESTA APRETAR EL BOTON Y ESCRIBIR UNA OPINION? plis! si no no actualizo...21705 y asi es como no actualice...ven? REVIEWS por lo menos 2 mas
1. Cap 1: El conjuro

Cap. 1: El conjuro

Las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de su amiga. Murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. La joven la miraba con tristeza y preocupación preguntándose que había provocado dejarla en ese estado y hasta cuando duraría. Lo recordaba muy bien. Había sido hacia dos semanas. Una tarde lluviosa. Tenían un partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Recordaba la fiereza de la tormenta eléctrica. También el viento, el frío y las inmensas gotas que se aventuraban deslizándose en sus caras. Luego, a la mitad del partido, todo paso muy rápido. Un rayo surcó el cielo, cegando a todos los espectadores. Segundos mas tarde, otro y otro y otro rayo bajaba a la tierra queriendo partirla en dos. El alumnado comenzaba a inquietarse, salir de ahí y hasta gritar. Pero el partido no se detenía. Los jugadores hacían sus esfuerzos combatiendo el temporal, tan solo para ganar el juego. La gryffindor gritaba para que lo paren. Nadie le hacia caso. Seguían jugando a pesar del peligro que los rodeaba. Repentinamente uno de los rayos cayó muy cerca del campo como una advertencia. La castaña se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Una nueva descarga fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una mancha color escarlata caía a sorprendente velocidad. Se le escapó un grito de terror. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el bulto que también lo rodeaba un cierto número de gente. Veía como los jugadores bajaban de sus escobas para observar. La gryffindor se horrorizó al ver quien era. Escuchó una voz masculina gritar su nombre con dolor en su tono. Rápidamente se arrodilló al lado del chico y lo abrazó para brindarle apoyo. Desde ese día hasta entonces, Ginny Weasley permanecía en la enfermería. Nadie sabía como se había salvado de semejante choque. La enfermera Pomfrey decía que era un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Este acontecimiento la había dejado delirante de fiebre durante las siguientes semanas. Ni si quiera había abierto los ojos. Todo el mundo venía a verla. Queda claro que ningún slytherin. En ese momento escuchó unas voces en el pasillo. Se abrieron las puertas y divisó a un pelirrojo.

Hola, Herms- saludó ausente, acercándose a la camilla donde reposaba su hermana.

Ron, estoy segura de que se recuperara pronto.- le murmuro posándole una mano en la espalda.

Maldición, Hermione- dijo alterado pero sin levantar la voz, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga levemente sorprendida- Tiene más de 40 grados de fiebre y me dices que se va a recuperar. Normalmente la gente esta muerta en ese estado. No hay esperanzas.

Escúchame- dijo suave pero firmemente- si pudo llegar a este punto, podrá recuperarse. Para eso nos necesita. Y tu, Ron, no la estás ayudando.- la chica lo miraba seria. Ronald se sentó en una silla a su lado y puso su cara entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Su amiga lo acariciaba de forma cariñosa, brindándole apoyo. Minutos después la enfermera se acerco para avisarles que debían retirarse.

Llegaron al comedor para reunirse con Harry quien los esperaba para cenar.

¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó el morocho.

Sigue igual- respondió el pelirrojo dolido- ¿qué hay de la orden?

Hubo un ataque en un poblado _muggle _pero solo fue distracción, ya que no hubo ningún muerto.

¿Que tramara esta vez?- cuestionó Hermione, sirviéndose carne asada.

No se, pero pienso que no es nada bueno. Dicen que dejó un rastro, pero aún no nos dieron la información, la están analizando.

¿Que vas a hacer, Ron?- pronunció la castaña observando como su amigo se levantaba de la mesa.

Voy a ver a Ginny, me queda poco tiempo.- diciendo esto salió del comedor.

Todos habían acabado de comer y los dos gryffindors se dirigían a la enfermería a buscar a su amigo. Al entrar oyeron unas voces. Rápidamente caminaron hacia donde se sentaba el joven, con la esperanza de ver a la chica despierta, pero no era así. Ella estaba como siempre, murmurando cosas, mas esta vez se podía entender como formaba frases en un idioma que ellos desconocían.

Griego- susurro la más inteligente.

¿Sabes traducir?- pregunto su acompañante.

Me temo que no, pero puedo buscar algo. Los signos los se, son parte de la base de las runas, un tema realmente... - paró de hablar repentinamente, mirando a la enferma. Esta empezaba a temblar y levantar un poco más la voz, tensando su cuerpo. Se volvía cada vez más pálida de lo que estaba, lo que hacía que su hermano se desesperara y tratara de tranquilizarla. Las venas se le marcaban a lo largo del cuerpo. Ella seguía murmurando las palabras, pero ya no eran un murmullo, las pronunciaba cada vez mas alto. Abrió los ojos, pero estos, antes marrones, estaban casi blancos. Harry corrió a avisarle a Pomfrey quien tuvo un tremendo susto viendo el estado de la alumna. Les indicó que salieran de la habitación, aunque tuvo que lidiar un poco mas con cierto pelirrojo que gritaba el nombre de su familiar. Todos se dirigieron a su sala común, tratando de tranquilizarse. Al llegar intercambiaron un par de palabras y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

El sol asomaba por las ventanas llenando de luz la torre de Gryffindor. Los alumnos se preparaban para la primer clase del día. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a los terrenos junto con los slytherin.

¡Hey, Weasley! ¿Cómo anda tu hermana?- dijo un rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

Piérdete, Malfoy.- contestó de mala gana.

No hay que ser mal educado con la gente que se preocupa por tu pobre familia.- replicó burlándose.

¿Puedes dejarme en paz? No estoy para tus chiquilinadas, hurón.

¿Y tú, cara rajada? ¿No lloras por la enferma de tu novia?- Harry se acerco peligrosamente y le susurro:

Primero, no vuelvas a dirigirte hacia ella de esa manera, segundo, no soy su novio y tercero, si no quieres terminar lastimado aléjate de mis amigos.- diciendo esto el trío se fue a saludar a su profesor. La clase pasó volando mientras Hagrid hablaba sobre los _gorros rojos. _La mañana se fue, dando paso al mediodía. Después de almorzar, Harry y Ron se fueron a la enfermería mientras Hermione investigaba en la biblioteca. Nuevamente, Ginebra murmuraba palabras en griego por lo bajo. El pelirrojo cambió su gesto serio a uno de preocupación. La joven estaba igual de blanca que la otra vez. También se le marcaban las venas. En un instante dejo de hablar en sueños, giro su cabeza y apenas abrió los ojos como para poder ver por una rendija.

Ron... - susurró débilmente a su hermano distraído que enseguida miró a su hermana entre sorprendido y alegre.

¡Ginny! ¡Oh, Ginny! ¿Te sientes mejor?- la muchacha esbozó una débil sonrisa y lo miro con cariño.

Te quiero, Ronnie.- acercó su mano para acariciar la del Weasley, quien la tomó con amor, mientras se le escapaba un gemido de tristeza.

Dime que te sientes mejor, dime que ya no estas en un estado tan crítico como antes, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.- a toda respuesta la gryffindor mantuvo su sonrisa. Luego frunció el ceño y se quedo mirando a Harry. Este la miro alegre. Pero ella seguía frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se le cerraban poco a poco perdidos en la mirada verde de su amigo. Los cerró de repente volviendo a murmurar en griego. En eso llegó Hermione con un par de libros un anotador y una pluma.

Hola, chicos, veo que sigue igual.- dijo, pero vio a Ron que miraba extrañado a la pelirroja aun así percibió alegría en sus ojos.

Se despertó por unos minutos y se volvió a dormir.- contestó el morocho a una respuesta no formulada.

De acuerdo, total la necesito como esta, durmiendo.- la castaña hizo aparecer una mesa y una silla. Se sentó y apoyó los libros sobre la mesa. Se puso a anotar y escuchar. Se tardó bastante tiempo en traducirlo, a lo que se ganó expresiones de impaciencia de sus amigos. Al terminar, y revisarlo se santiguó con lo que leyó. Los miró con cara asustada, y muy pálida, alcanzándoles el anotador. Al tomarlo, lo primero que vieron era una serie de signos que no identificaban pero al bajar la mirada, abrieron los ojos como platos. Lo que decía en una letra prolija era lo siguiente:

"_Que el calor del Infierno penetre mis venas. Que tu alma penetre mis huesos. La sangre de los inocentes será derramada. Soy tu enviada. Señor oscuro, dame tu poder."_

Miraron temerosos a Ginny, esta abrió los ojos, casi blancos ahora, y seguía murmurando las palabras.

E-e-es un conjuro.- tartamudeó Granger. Ronald la miró atemorizado y preocupado.

De que trata.- dijo en un gemido desesperante, temiendo por su hermana. La gryffindor vaciló un momento y empezó a leer desesperadamente uno de los libros que tenia sobre la mesa. Después de un momento señaló un párrafo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Este conjuro brinda los poderes del infierno al que lo conjure...-Hermione terminó de leer dirigiendo sus ojos hacia sus amigos que la miraban con atención.

¿No dice como se revierte?- preguntó el pelirrojo impaciente.

Por lo menos en este libro, no.- respondió su amiga. En ese momento las campanas sonaron, haciendo que se sobresalten. -Vamos a clase.- murmuró tomando los libros.


	2. Cap 2: El sueño en la realidad

Cap. 2 El sueño en la realidad

Todo esta oscuro. Ni sol, ni luna. Me miro. Tampoco logro verme. Repentinamente, un agujero se abre en el suelo. De el sale una luz anaranjada y calida. Probablemente de fuego. Me asomo. Alli, un tunel lleno de esa luz, se extiende hasta lo que alcanzan mis ojos. Siento una mano muy caliente sobre mi hombro. Tan caliente que me suelto para evitar que me incendie la ropa. Adelante mio se encuentra un apuesto joven de unos veinte años. Su cabello es negro y corto. Tiene una nariz perfecta. Muy atractivo para mi gusto. Me mira con unos ojos que hacen que un escalofrio recorra mi espalda. Estos tienen un color rojo vivo. Su piel blanca como el papel los resalta. Y juraria que veo unas llamas crepitar en ellos. Da un paso hacia mi. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo. Mi varita no esta. De repente me pongo frenetica. Seguramente el temor se expresa en mi cara porque en seguida rie por lo bajo.

No temas. Por ahora no pienso hacerte daño.-¿por ahora¿Cómo que "por ahora"?

�¿Quién eres!-exclamo asustada. El muchacho vuelve a reir.

Que jovencita curiosa.-murmura con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto un poco mas calmada.

En el centro de la Tierra. El Inframundo. El Infierno. Como lo quieras llamar.-todavia con su sonrisa misteriosa me observa como si fuera un animal de laboratorio.

Debes estar bromeando. Yo estaba en un partido de quidditch y...

¿Sufriste un accidente¿Sabes cuanto estuviste dormida y delirando de fiebre?-¿yo¿Dormida¡Lo que siento es real!

No estoy dormida.

Si, lo estas. Desde hace dos semanas. No es la primera vez que vienes aqui. Solo que antes llegaste dormida en sueños. Hasta que tu hermano te despertó.

¡Ron¡Tengo que verlo!

No te preocupes, ya me encargué de que supiera que estabas bien.-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su blanco rostro.-Ya terminemos con el cuestionario. Empecemos.

Q-que empecemos...¿Con qué?-pregunto temiendo la repspuesta.

Ya lo verás. Sígueme.-diciendo esto con un movimiento de su mano hace aparecer una escalera en el agujero del suelo. Lo sigo por numerosos túneles de calor. Algunos suelen tener columnas de fuego. El hombre me entrega un pañuelo observando como las gotas de sudor corren por mi cara, evaporizándose al llegar al suelo. Es increíble el calor aquí abajo.

Hemos llegado.-murmura en un tono serio y lúgubre. Miro todo a mi alrededor. Ante mi se extiende un puente el cual llega a la puerta de roble del gran palacio de mármol blanco. Debajo de ese puente no hay nada. Es el vacío total. Solo oscuridad. No quiero imaginar lo que sucederia si yo cayera por el precipicio. El joven empieza a cruzarlo sin llamarme. Debe suponer que yo no voy a quedarme aqui sola. Aunque el me da mala espina. Me explora con esos ojos fríos y llenos de misterio. Llegamos al otro lado del puente. El portón se abre y los dos entramos con paso seguro. Es lujoso e impecable, no voy a detallar. El morocho se dirige a las escaleras mas cercanas. Cada paso se marca en el piso, como una herradura ardiendo en el lomo del ganado. Rápidamente se van borrando, dejando el reluciente piso tan perfecto como estaba. Me mira y delata una sonrisa maliciosa que ya habia visto en varias ocaciones. Sube los escalones lentamente, yo voy detrás. Ahora paseamos por un pasillo alumbrado unicamente por cuatro pequeñas burbujas con fuego que nos persiguen. Cuento seis puertas de cada lado hasta que doblo a la esquina derecha. Luego de dos puertas, mi acompañante abre la siguiente. Este me cede el paso y cierra la puerta tras el. Acabamos de acceder a una sala totalmente normal, con sus bibliotecas sillones y alfombra. El empapelado es muy bonito, de un color bordó, con extraños dibujos simétricos. El hombre cruza la habitación y se para delante de la pared. Apoya la mano sobre ella pronunciando unas palabras en otro idioma que desconozco. El papel que la cubría, se dobla hacia los costados dejando ver una nueva puerta un poco mas pequeña, de madera.

¿Alguna duda?-pregunta mirandome tan sarcástico como Draco Malfoy.

Si¿Me dirás quién eres?-insisto en saberlo.

¡Que niña tan curiosa!-murmura sonriente y dirige su mirada a la entrada principal de la sala.-Llegas tarde-de repente su cara se ensombrece. Yo giro sobre mis talones para ver quien abrió la puerta. Un gran hombre rojo esta parado en el umbral. Mide el doble que el joven que me acompaña, pero aun asi lo mira con terror y respeto. Sobre todo con terror. ¿Por qué semejante bestia le temeria a un hombre de 20 años? Su apariencia da a entender lo contrario. Esta criatura es roja como la sangre. Es realmente musculosa. Unos afilados cuernos adornan su calvo craneo y unos ojos negros y profundos reflejan el miedo hacia el morocho. Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a el otro habitante. Este ya esta abriendo la puerta en la pared. Al entrar todo esta oscuro. Con unas palmadas del muchacho unas antorchas se encienden y dejan ver la habitación. Más bien parece una de las mazmorras de Snape. El cuarto es únicamente de piedra. Se nota el frio que cala mis huesos. Miro hacia arriba. Unos grilletes cuelgan del techo. Dejando un lugar grande otro grillete se mueve al compas de un viento que no percibo. Giro mi cabeza para mirar el gélido pero a la vez cálido joven que me mira interesado.

Eres perfecta.-murmura. Por un momento me asusto pero luego me cuestiono...¿En qué esta pensando? Acto seguido me da un pequeño empujoncito para que me adentre en la mazmorra. Un resbaloso moho recubre el suelo. Me siento incómoda en ese lugar. La respuesta a la pregunta que antes le habia formulado llegó hasta mis oidos-Yo, Ginny, soy el verdadero señor oscuro. Ahora, mi dulce niña, duerme tranquila-lo miro desconcertada. ¿Que duerma? Lo último que alcanzo a ver es como el muchacho alsa su mano y caigo al húmedo suelo.

Me despierto, todo esta de cabeza. Esperen¡yo estoy de cabeza! Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy encadenada al techo de una habitacion fría, húmeda y que se parece a la mazmorra de Snape. No recuerdo nada. No se donde estoy. Pero, veo a un joven...Me parece familiar...

Has despertado-dice levantandose de una butaca. Lo observo. Estoy en el infierno. Acabo de recordar como ese mismo hombre me explicó la situacion. ¿Que hora ser�? No me siento bien en esta posicion.

¿Es necesario estar encadenada al techo?-le pregunto con un deje de amargura en mi voz.

Si, es mecesario.

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto con confianza.

Pensé que lo recordarías.-una serie de imagenes pasa por mi cabeza. ¡El señor oscuro¿Pero a que se referia cuando me dijo que era el verdadero?

¿Voldemort?-su cara se ensombrece.

No.-murmura cortante.-Soy el verdadero señor oscuro. Soy el amo del infierno. De las almas en pena. El dueño del peligro y la destruccion. ¿Me explico?

¡Usted es el mismísimo diablo!-exclamo con temor. Si tuviera las manos libres me hubiera tapado la boca con asombro.

Si, jovencita, y ademas soy tan viejo como el tiempo. Solo que no se nota. Ahora, vamos al grano. ¿Te interesa saber algo mas?-dejo de mirarlo y, como noto una luz miro para abajo. Una pequeña columna sostiene un envase de piedra. En el, una llama verde ilumina parte de la habitacion. Miro de vuelta al diablo.

Tengo dos preguntas. ¿Que es aquello?-me dirige una sonrisa maliciosa y luego mira el cuenco con fuego.

No te gustara saberlo, Ginebra. Hay cosas que nunca deben ser descubiertas.-lo ultimo lo susurra con un tono misterioso. Me empiezo a poner histérica, en vez de formular mi segunda pregunta le grito desesperadamente:

¡Déjeme salir de aqui en este instante!-el hombre rie por lo bajo y vuelve a mirarme.

No soy tan generoso. Descuida, estas en buenas manos...-luego de unos segundos con cara pensativa dice- Perdón, estas en malas manos.-una carcajada resuena en la habitacion. Sus ojos rojos brillan como si gozaran del momento.-Eres perfecta, Ginny, eres perfecta para este pequeño gran trabajo que te tengo...

Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Te lo digo, pero no te sirve de nada, cuando te des cuenta ya no lo recordaras...


	3. Cap 3: Una actitud extraña

Cap. 3: Una actitud extraña.

¡Al fin te dan de alta!- exclamó un feliz Ronald Weasley al ver a su hermana caminando a través de los terrenos para encontrarse frente a él. Arqueó una ceja y lo miró con una expresión que les hizo recordar mucho a cierto rubio.

Lástima que la primera persona que vea seas tú... - luego del pequeño comentario fuera de lugar, Ron frunció el ceño junto con sus otros dos amigos extrañados por la reacción de la pelirroja. -¡Era un chiste! No me pongan esa cara, no quiero pelear ahora.- todos estaban extrañados. Luego de una intercambio de miradas hicieron de cuenta que nada pasaba y siguieron con su pequeña conversación.

Y...¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor... sí, mejor, mejor... – dijo con cara de no estar totalmente convencida.

Woooow, si es la pobretona... – ya había llegado "el alma de la fiesta" con sus dos gorilas detrás.

Y tenías que venir y arruinarlo.- musitó Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Draco! ¡Al fin nos vemos!- saltó Ginny con una sonrisa sarcástica. Hermione la miró arrugando su frente, expresión que adoptaba cada vez que estudiaba.

La pelirroja está de buen humor. Ahora sí me da gusto hablarte, Weasley.

No te metas con mi hermana, hurón, está bromeando contigo.- dijo Ron dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando, Ronniekins? Me da gusto ver al caballero.- rió entre dientes devolviendo su vista a Malfoy.- ¿Cómo está mi sly favorito?

¡¿Perdón! ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te está pasando? Estás muy rara.- intervino Granger. La pelirroja por un segundo la miró como si quisiera matarla de un momento a otro, pero enseguida cambió a una mirada dulce e inocente.

Discúlpame, yo también me siento un poco extraña hoy.- Ginevra se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo. Anduvo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común con el fin de tomar su mochila e ir a clases. Pero, luego de entrar en su habitación, un profundo sueño la invadió. Cayó sobre la cama y se durmió inmediatamente.

Abrió sus ojos. ¿Qué hora era? ¡Se había quedado dormida! ¡Las clases! Tomó su mochila rápidamente y bajó al comedor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a todo el mundo cenando. De pronto se quedó parada en el medio de la sala. Todo el mundo estaba murmurando mientras la observaba. Harry y sus amigos la llamaban a gritos, pero ella no los escuchaba. De un momento a otro volteó su cara hacia ellos. Su mirada era fría y su cara pálida. Se dirigió a ellos muy lentamente con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se sentó al lado de su hermano. Ron le pasaba la mano por la mirada hasta que pensó en la mejor opción.

¡Ginny!- le gritó en el oído mientras le tiraba de un mechón. Tuvo el resultado que todos querían.

¡¿Pero qué te pasa!- exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida y ofendida.

A ti qué te pasa. Estás distante. ¿Has ido a clases?- le dijo el gryffindor. La Weasley frunció el ceño y la nariz. Lo miró con odio, pero nadie supo por que, porque en seguida cambió su expresión a una dulce cara de ángel.

Creo que me quedé dormida, no te preocupes hermanito.- la joven se internó en el mundo de los gustos cuando comenzó a comer. El trío de oro se miró seriamente, pensando en Ginevra. Estaba muy rara desde que se había despertado de su largo sueño... o tal vez desde antes. Recordaron los murmullos. Recordaron lo que ella decía en sueños. Pero luego sin dar más importancia al asunto comenzaron a cenar.

Estoy muy cansada.- comentó Hermione bostezando.- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Yo no estoy cansada... – dijo Ginny.

Claro que no lo estás, esa siesta fue demasiado para un ser humano.- luego de decir esto se rió de su propio chiste malo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó una confundida Weasley.

A que eres un pequeño demonio rojo.- pronunció con media sonrisa para luego darle un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza. Ella lo miró con odio pero siguió su camino. Al llegar a su habitación se tiró sobre la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello. Sus pensamientos se estaban mezclando. No se sentía como siempre. Había veces que no recordaba lo que había pasado en el día. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pasaron horas y no lograba dormirse...

La mañana empezó con un revuelo. Los cuatro amigos bajaron apurados. Los habían citado a todos los alumnos inmediatamente al comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor. Dumbledore se movía incómodo en su asiento, hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo. Tenía el gesto serio y los demás profesores, incluyendo a Snape, tenían caras preocupadas. Harry miró a sus compañeros y distinguió que Lavender Brown estaba llorando y sus amigos intentaban consolarla para saber lo que había sucedido. Hermione, que estaba más cerca, le puso una mano en el hombro.

¿Qué te sucede, Lav? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada. La chica solo sollozaba.- Puedes decírmelo, podemos ayudarte. Vamos, te ayudará decírnoslo.- logrando hacer un espacio entre los sollozos logró pronunciar lo que santiguó a todos.

Encontré a Mc Kenzie... muerto... pero... no solo eso... su cara estaba quemada... fue horrible.- terminó diciendo luego para echarse a llorar en los brazos de una asustada Parvati Patil. Los gryffindors se miraron horrorizados. Mc Kenzie era un alumno de cuarto año. Se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo. Los interrumpió un carraspeo. El director se había levantado y pensaba hablarle a su alumnado.

Por favor, chicos, esto es importante, hagan silencio. Perfecto. Hoy a tempranas horas de la mañana hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un compañero. Quiero que tengan cuidado, vamos a establecer nuevas reglas para estar más seguros.- se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cual se escuchaba claramente el sollozo de Lavender. De pronto todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el asunto. La desesperación era increíble. Alguien andaba suelto en el colegio, matando cualquier adolescente que se le viniera encima. Todos iban de a grupos grandes así podrían defenderse unos a otros, pero no estaban totalmente convencidos de que eso los ayudara. Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban inquietos. Detrás estaban Luna y Ginny. Luna susurraba cosas incomprensibles, tratando de unir las piezas que hicieran falta para descubrir al asesino. Ginny la miraba atenta tratando de escuchar para poder opinar.

¿Habrá sido Voldemort?- concluyó la rubia. Su amiga arrugó la nariz en un gesto de negación.

No me parece. Él no puede entrar aquí. Yo me pregunto si no habrá sido otra persona.

O cosa. ¿Quién sabe, Ginny? Tal vez es el mismísimo diablo.- luego de esa deducción emitió una corta carcajada. La pelirroja apresuró el paso.- ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!

Lo siento. Pensemos quién pudo haberlo hecho. Mmmm... ¿Malfoy?

¿Qué hay de mí?- preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás de ellas. Las dos se dieron vuelta.

¿Qué sucede, hurón? ¿Te crees el centro del mundo?- dijo Luna con una mirada de odio. La pelirroja miró a su amiga de la misma manera. Luego le dedicó un leve sonrisa a Draco y tomó del brazo a Lovegood, quién seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima.


End file.
